


Between the Lines

by Beelzebumons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Link writes a dirty letter to Sidon, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and sidon jacks off to it, idk how to tag, idk what to tag this at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebumons/pseuds/Beelzebumons
Summary: It's not easy to find himself away from Link for so long, but sharing thoughts on paper is something that Sidon could get used to.At least, until his lover comes back to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm jobless again so i wrote porn  
> I wanna thank everyone who's been supporting me, for my art or my writing, you guys are super cool and it really makes me happy that you enjoy what I do!  
> Every kudos and subscription is appreciated <3<3  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this one too!

Being in a relationship with a knight could prove difficult at times.

Especially when said knight is constantly solicited, expected to move through Hyrule constantly to help the princess restore Hyrule after the fall of Calamity Ganon. Such was Link’s duty, and it doesn’t help much that Sidon is the prince of Zora’s domain, required to stay for his people. As a future king, he supposes that’s only logical, but… Just sometimes, he wishes he could accompany Link on his journeys.

But of course, Link would often come visit the domain whenever he could. Most of the time he came every other week, staying for two days at most until his duty called back to him. Sidon could accept that easily, still, he wishes time wouldn’t pass so slowly while his lover was away.

This time is different, though. Link had warned him about his trip to Tabantha, all the way across Hyrule, something that would only allow him to come back after at least a month. Sidon had never wished to hold him back, but it’s still frustrating - not only for him, but for Link as well, and he knew that much. To make it just a little more bearable, they had decided to communicate through letters that they would send to each other every five days.

Most of Link’s letters were quickly written, a little short to Sidon’s tastes, but the prince could understand how tedious it could be with such a lack of free time. He at least still makes the efforts to sit down and write about his days, and the sweet words he slips out every now and then never fail to make Sidon’s heart flutter, no matter how many times he had read ‘I love you’. Sidon’s letters, on the other hand, were always well thought-out, almost poetic - he’s rather embarrassed to admit how much time he spends on writing them, truth be told.

One month isn’t too long of a time, he supposes, but he’s not sure he can truly convince himself of it. He had expected himself to be patient, to give all his love to Link once he returned, but… Sidon had begun to crave him in more ways than one, and it’s not so easy to keep it to himself. He liked to believe he had a good enough impulse control, but it seemed to have failed him this time, when he had written down his thoughts on paper and had almost regretted it as soon as the letter was sent. He had been extremely explicit too, talking about how hard he’d fuck him once he’d be back, about the pretty face Link would make as he got filled up.

Just thinking about it has his face reddening uncontrollably - what was he thinking? He rarely ever used such foul language, what if it got sent to the wrong person? What if someone opened it before Link did? And most importantly, what if it made Link uncomfortable?

Sidon finds himself sitting at the edge of his water mattress, staring, narrowed pupils examining the unopened envelope clutched in his hands. The sender’s name reads ‘Link’, obviously; who else could it be?

It had been a few days since he had sent his own, a paper full of dirty words and promises written in a handwriting much less tidy than it usually was, and he’s not sure what to expect in Link’s response. Anxiety pools in the pit of his stomach as he slowly opens it, ripping off the paper with the tip of his claws. He finally pulls the letter out, unfolding it with trembling movements to read the words.

"Dear Sidon,

How have you been? I unexpectedly had to make a short trip to Hebra, and I had to send my letter a day later than usual, sorry about that. It’s very cold here, but I found an inn where I can rest, and the stable owners can still take care of my horse, so I can’t really complain.

The one thing I do want to complain about is how much time I’ve been spending away from you. It feels like something’s missing, and to be honest with you, it’s become quite difficult to handle.”

Sidon sighs in relief, swallowing while his gaze flickers away from the letter for just a quick moment. So far so good, he thinks to himself, at least the Hylian doesn’t seem to have been put off by his words. His eyes find their way back onto the paper, following each word with an attention only his lover can capture this intensely.

“It’s always such a pleasure to read your letters. They’re always filled with such sophisticated words, graceful sayings that I feel like reading over and over. Your last one arrived right on time, on a day I was starting to feel a little gloomy, and when I opened the envelope, I thought I was losing my mind.”

Sidon feels himself tensing up, his shoulders raising in anticipation. He can’t help but move his eyes quicker than he can read, and he has to go back multiple times, prolonging his moment of nervousness.

“I really thought someone was playing a prank on me, you know? But I could recognize your handwriting anywhere, and it was easy to come to the conclusion that it was your letter alright.

I reread it. Multiple times. I'm thankful that I was alone that night, at least. And I could hardly believe how hot my face felt upon reading your words. I was practically sizzling, well, at least it warmed me up for the night.

It's not easy, you know, to be so far away from you for so long. I still feel you lingering all around my body, and I miss you so badly I could die. I wish I could take you with me one day, to show you the wonders of the world and... to have you for myself.

Make sure that you're alone if you keep reading."

Sidon can feel his heart leaping in his chest with just his sentence, before racing with an intensity that feels almost too much. But he can’t stop reading, not now that he knows Link might have responded with the same impetuousness the prince had felt as he had written his own letter.

There’s a large space between this and the line that follows, and Sidon realizes how dry his mouth has made itself. He gulps once more, picking up on his reading quickly enough.

"I kind of set a challenge to myself when I left, just for fun. One month is quite long, but I wanted to refrain from touching myself until I could see you again. I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it anymore when I read your letter.

If I remember correctly, I managed to make myself come three times that night. I set the letter on my pillow as I read it again, stroking myself with a hand as I used the other to finger myself. You can be proud of yourself, I had no idea I could get off to just a few words."

The imagery immediately sticks itself to Sidon’s eyes, something that has a shiver crawling along his spine. He doesn’t know when he’s started to bite at one of his claws, but that was a bad habit he needed to quit - he pulls his hand away, resting it on his thigh instead.

He wishes he could have been there to see it, to witness Link coming undone by his own hands while reading his letter. He will have to settle for what his imagination gives him for now; The Hylian’s lascivious writhing, the movement of his hips as they jerked back to seek the fingers that worked their way in, the muffled whimpers as he tried to quiet himself. He can already feel a hint of arousal further down, one he first tries to suppress by crossing his legs, and he keeps reading.  

"Once I come back to you, I’ll let you use me however you want. I’ll suck you off until you come all over my face. Or if you want, I’ll stay still while you hold my head, pull my hair to fuck my throat, just the way you like it when your instincts push you further. Would you like this? Does it make you want me to come back quicker?”

“Oh Goddesses -” Sidon mutters under his breath, covering his mouth with a tense hand. Out of the many responses he had imagined, he couldn’t have seen that one coming at _all -_ Link is much bolder than he is, unafraid of revealing the desires that sleep within the depths of his mind, surely knowing that it would have the prince biting at his knuckles. His gut wrenches as he finds himself entering a state he can barely control, his slit swelling in excitement and begging for his own attention. Not yet, he thinks, the letter isn’t over, but… He’s not sure he can restrain himself until the end.

"I’d love to ride you all night long, to bury you deep inside of me until you come apart. Or I can let you fuck me sideways, which way do you like it best? In any case, I’ll be so ready for you, so tight around you that you’ll scratch at my hips. I could take both of your cocks, if you’d let me, because I’ve had dreams about it for so long. Please, Sidon, would you let me?”

Oh, he hopes Link is proud of himself for that. Sidon's lengths have already emerged out of his slit without an ounce of physical stimulation, a rather unusual occurrence. They drip with eagerness, painfully hard and leaving the prince almost ashamed of himself. He puts the letter down for a moment, to remove the jewelry that could make the experience a little uncomfortable. He settles the silver ornaments onto the nightstand for now, and he’s quickly back on his bed, lying down on his back this time. He supposes he could hold the paper in one hand while his other one focuses on relieving the aching need for friction, so sudden and heavy that he feels almost dizzy.

Holding the letter in front of his darkened eyes once more, he wraps his other hand around his twin cocks, and just that has him letting out a sigh he can’t bother to retain in the privacy of his room.

"I’ll let you wrap your hands around my neck, it feels so good when you choke me. I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to function for a whole day. You can bite me as many times as you want, my love, I promise I’ll let you consume me until you’re satisfied.”

He’s unconsciously started to stroke himself as he reads, sharp teeth biting hard on his lower lip as they threaten to tear the skin. His breathing only grows heavier when he finds himself entranced by him, by the ease with which he coaxes the air out of his lungs even when he’s not there. It becomes all the more difficult to concentrate on reading, but he can’t give up now; There’s more to see.  

"I'll beg you to give it to me. I'll beg you to come inside me and to fill me up completely. I wonder how much will drip out of me if you use both of your cocks? And if you're still hard, you can fuck me silly again. I want to make you cum, and I'll give you everything I have."

A gentle swipe of his thumb across the tips of his lengths has him throwing his head back, sparks of electricity sticking to his eyelids. His imagination runs wild, going to places he’s never even thought it would ever go. The odd mixture of pleasure and frustration that his lover isn’t there has him growling, a low sound that resonates in his chest and escapes him through gritted teeth.

“I have to go now, Sidon, but I really hope you enjoyed that. It’s going to be a little time before I can come back to you, but we can do that again anytime you wish, alright?

You’ll tell me what you thought of it, right? I can’t wait.

Love you,

Link.”

His eyes have reached the end of the letter before he wants them to. But honestly, even if he wanted to reread it, he’s not sure he’d be able to - his vision is clouded with lust, his head thrown back against the pillow to relax his neck. He brings the paper to his face, breathing in, seeking for Link’s scent, anything. It’s there, a smell that lingers, but it’s too faint to be enough.

He quickly remembers something. Link had forgotten a piece of clothing before he left, he’s sure of it; Sidon’s stops himself for just a moment, putting the letter aside and searching through his room the best he can with just his eyes. It’s there, hanging from his chair a little further away, a scarf he uses to keep warm in the mountains. He makes quick work of picking it up, instantly lying back onto the bed as he brings the piece of fabric to his face.

There it is - his lover’s scent, all over the scarf and instantly invading him. His eyes roll up, a groan leaving his throat uncontrollably. It doesn’t compare to the real thing, obviously, but it still has his senses spiraling into madness, tremors shaking through his very soul.

“Aah-” A sinful moan rolls off his tongue, partly muffled by the fabric as he keeps it as close to himself as possible. He imagines his small lover on top of him, riding him into ecstasy as the prince grips at his hips with possessiveness, with ravenous hunger that has his pupils growing until his irises are only thin golden circles wrapped around black holes. Languid strokes soon give way to something faster, more intense, his cocks leaking in pure pleasure.

“Link,” he instinctively whispers his name with a sigh, imagining how tight the Hylian would be around him, how pretty his moans would sound as the prince let his fingers slide between his slick lips. He would devour the sight like a beast, his claws scratching at his sensitive skin and carving his desire into him.

He feels himself soaring, his body twisting against the mattress as his fist clenches around the scarf. He’s so close, so deliciously close that his breathing stops, his pleasure bottling up in his brain and setting each of his nerves on fire.

It’s only when he exhales that he peaks, a torn moan leaving his lungs as his toes curl, his warm release spraying onto his hand. The intensity lasts for a few seconds, stirring through his core, shifting his world upside down and back up again, leaving him utterly spent.

His muscles soon relax, his entire being falling back as he catches his breath, overcome by dizziness. He licks at his lips, his jaw aching from the lack of something to bite into.

He’s pretty sure he has somewhere to be right now, though he can’t remember where for now. It doesn’t really matter at this point - he’s late, and there’s nothing he can do about it, not when he finds himself drowning in bliss.

It’s disappointing to see that he’s still alone, that Link was only an image atop of him this whole time. It’s only temporary, he reminds himself, because Link will come back soon.

He hopes the Hylian is ready for what awaits him on his return.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I heard some of you really wanted a chapter 2 of this, with sidlink reuniting so here it is!! i hope you like it!  
> Shout out to bee for proofreading my gay stuff all the time omg

 

While the reservoir lake wasn’t the place where most Zoras preferred to swim, Sidon felt peaceful there, the surroundings quiet and the waters deep enough that he could swim freely without purpose. He had been so busy the past few days that he rarely ever had time for these moments, but today seems to be clear enough for him to at least stay a few hours under the sun.

He finds himself under the surface, facing the light above and enjoying the coolness of the depths when a particular scent catches his attention. It’s faint, but familiar, something that has him turning to face the source of it, only to find another expanse of nothingness in the dark. Of course, the lake was always empty, but…

It seems like it comes from above the surface. The more seconds pass, the closer it gets; And soon, Sidon recognizes it.

He lunges through the waters, his body undulating as it cuts its way through the abyssal depths. His head rises above the surface, his mouth opening to breathe in the summer air before his eyes find him, his lover standing just on the marbled floor of the Rutala dam. He wears a proud look on his face, having _finally_ returned from his journey that felt everlasting, and he gives a little wave of his hand as a greeting.

“Link!” Sidon calls out his name, eyes shining with pure joy, and thanks Hylia that his swimming skills allow him to get to the dam as fast as possible. Upon noticing that Link has already braced himself, Sidon jumps out of the lake; The way Link sits onto the floor, extending his arms to welcome the prince into them has Sidon’s heartbeat accelerating as much as it did on the day he confessed his undying love for the Hylian.

Sidon lands above him, mindful of not crushing his small lover as he holds him, a toothy smile spreading across his lips. Link can’t help but bark out a laugh when Sidon’s tail starts wagging uncontrollably, and he leans into his embrace, giving affectionate kisses onto his cheek.

“I missed you so much, my love,” Sidon says, peppering Link’s forehead with kisses in return and carding his hand through his hair. It has Link shivering, unfortunately pulling back for just a moment.

 _You’re soaked!_ He signs, glancing at his clothing, the fabric sticking onto his skin from the water that Sidon had brought with him. Link wears his climbing attire, and Sidon wonders just how motivated he must’ve been if he actually climbed that cliff in this heat.

“My apologies,” the prince replies with a smooth tone, wrapping his fingers around Link’s wrists and pinning them onto the floor. “I couldn’t resist. I had no idea you would come today,” he adds, bumping the crest of his brow against Link’s forehead and eliciting a content hum from his small lover. He finally releases him, kneeling back up to give the Hylian some room to move.

 _I wanted to surprise you,_ he signs, sitting himself upright and staring right into the Zora’s golden eyes. _So, how’ve you been doing, baby?_

“I-” Sidon feels himself reddening at the nickname, despite it having been used multiple times before. He’s not quite used to it, but he has to admit… He likes it. “Good. I mean. I’m even better now that you’re back, my darling,” he adds, closing the distance between them and caressing the Hylian’s cheek. “What about yourself?”

 _You know,_ Link begins, _the same as usual. But the letters you sent me made it a little easier, at least._

Sidon’s pupils narrow, his tail curling in embarrassment at the very mention of the indecent words that had dribbled down his quill pen. The fact that Link would bring up the subject so soon is enough to silence him for a few seconds, trying to come up with whatever would be appropriate to say. He shouldn’t be surprised, really - Link truly was the type to go out of his way to tease him about that sort of things anyway. “I- I hope this is alright,” he stammers, averting his gaze from his lover for a short instant. “I hope you did not mind indulging me.”

Link replies with a genuine smile, one that radiates warmth and reassurance. He unties his bandana to let his hair free, throwing it to the side, letting the small decorative pearls roll against the tiles. _Of course not,_ he signs, kneeling up to get closer. _Come here._

Link wraps his arms around the Zora’s neck, desperately trying to reach him until Sidon gets the message. He bows slightly, his hands gently finding their way to the small of his back, pulling him closer and capturing the Hylian’s lips into a long-awaited kiss.

A light hum passes between Sidon’s lips as he feels an immense relief wash over him in a few seconds. He had missed this, Link’s taste onto his lips, something he yearns for even more now that he’s back. He needs to feel his grip against his shoulders, his teeth sinking into his lower lip, his legs wrapped around his waist, _everything._

The sun hits him harder than before, or perhaps it must be his body acting up. It grows so hot that the thin layer of water clinging to him must have evaporated already. It pushes him to hold his lover tighter, one of his claw accidentally scratching at his skin. A startled gasp parts Link’s mouth, his tongue sliding across his prince’s lips before he pulls back with a quiet sigh, taking the air in again.

Sidon takes the opportunity to speak, his gaze peering into Link and locking itself there. “I cannot believe some of the things you’ve written, though,” he starts, thinking back on the heated words that had him more than flustered. “Do you have any idea what it did to me?”

With a smug smirk on his face, Link wipes at his lower lip with a thumb. _You got off to it, didn’t you?_ He asks, _I wish I could’ve been there to see it. But you started it, remember?_

Sidon sighs as it comes back into his memories, giving a nervous flick of his tail. “You were the most explicit, though,” he says, acting as if it were some sort of playful contest that Link had obviously won. Sidon had kept the letters, hidden away in a small box in his room, and as embarrassing as it is for him to admit it, he might have read them a little more times than necessary.

And he certainly won’t admit that he knew them by heart at this point. No, never, even if Link would find great satisfaction in that fact.

But he can’t exactly think straight now, not when the Hylian he had missed so much is finally there, sitting in front of him as if he were some kind of present he had been waiting to open. Goddesses, he could devour him right there on the tiled floor, out in the open, he doesn’t care at this point.

While the wandering of his hands seemed to be instinctive at first, Link has already picked up on the prince’s needy movements. Sidon places a hand right against his back, pulling him closer until his lips reach him again. This time they move downwards, brushing against his neck and kissing at his shivering skin. The Hylian squirms slightly at the contact, the simple touch already causing him to sigh.

The prince kisses again, sucking lightly at his skin, mindful of his teeth not grazing him just yet. His hand slides lower, soon reaching his ass and grabbing forcefully in a hungry gesture.

“Ah!” Link lets out a sound that Sidon had missed, one he tries to coax out of him one more time as his other hand reaches the same place, fingers sliding under the fabric of his pants.

Link pulls back slightly, swallowing in anticipation. _You really want to do this here?_ He asks, a slight hint of concern in his eyes when the prince raises his head to watch him, his irises already fluctuating.

“Yes. Do you not?” He asks, clearly drained of his patience, still concerned about Link’s comfort despite this.

 _I don’t care if anyone sees me, but what about you?_ His breathing grows heavier as Sidon’s fingers are back under his pants, his claws briefly scratching at him without hurting too much.

“No one ever comes here, love,” the prince reassures him, feeling himself heat up with every second that passes. He can’t wait anymore, after all this time, after all they’ve said to each other on paper - it had been too long, _much_ too long.

He captures him one more time in a passionate kiss, taking control over him for now. His tongue slides across the Hylian’s lips, waiting for him to let them part, drinking up the faint whimper that he earns in return. Link lets his hands rest against the prince’s shoulders, giving himself some kind of support while his lover overwhelms him and his senses. He bites at Sidon’s bottom lip in revenge, tugging until the prince can’t help but let out a sound that has Link shivering.

The Hylian pulls back, catching his breath in his throat as the Zora’s slender tongue leaves him. Their bodies are so close, entwined in each other’s arms, and Sidon can’t help but search for more - he rolls his hips, grinding against Link’s lower half in desperation.

 _So eager,_ Link signs, acting as if he weren’t already panting at the sensation. _I still want to do what I told you, by the way,_ he adds, and Sidon has to stop himself.

“What?” He asks quietly, staring down at his lover through long, fluttering eyelashes. Whatever Link is referring to, it doesn’t seem like he can remember it for now. His consciousness is fogged up with desire, seeking what Link can give him and trembling under every touch.

 _You know,_ Link continues, opening his mouth and brushing his fingertip over his tongue, sliding it down onto his bottom lip. _Have you fuck my face._

If Sidon melts right here and there, he can’t blame it on the sun. The gesture is so irresistible that he shudders, letting out an incoherent sound as he tries to speak words like a normal person, definitely not what he’s being right now. It’s incredible how Link can make him react in such ways, make him ache for it with just a few words. Or perhaps he’s more receptive now, considering how long it had been?

Well, it doesn’t matter either way. He could die happy with just this, with the Hylian’s willingness to please him, even in almost dangerous ways.

“As tempting as it is, my love,” Sidon replies, caressing his lover’s cheek with a sigh. “I do not wish to hurt you. And… I’m afraid I will, if you let me take control like this.” He kisses at his forehead in apology, but Link doesn’t seem too satisfied with the reply, if the way his eyebrows raise is anything to go by.

 _I can take it,_ Link signs with a pouty expression, gesturing to himself. _You’re speaking to the Hero of Hyrule._ A smirk quirks at the corners of his lips, forcing a puff of laughter out of the prince’s lungs.

“Always so humble, I see,” he muses, gently pushing Link until he lays on the floor under Sidon’s incredibly large shadow. “You are absolutely right. You are amazing, full of wonders and strength, talented at everything you do,” he praises him until his hero can’t help but redden in embarrassment. “But is it truly wise? I’m afraid my… size wouldn’t be suited-”

 _At least let me try,_ Link interrupts him, raising his knee until it presses gently between Sidon’s thighs. A startled sound escapes the prince’s throat, his body instinctively pushing against it in search for the slightest touch. _We can start slow and let it build up, okay? I’ll scratch at your hips if I want you to stop._

“I-” Sidon finds himself at a loss of words, completely captured by his lover’s persuasion. Truth be told, he had imagined it multiple times ever since he had read Link’s letter - it comes back in his thoughts, filling his brain with images of what could be coming, and he brings a hand to his face to conceal the warmth that overcomes him. “I suppose if we try it like this, I will surely feel more at ease with my actions.”

 _Of course,_ Link signs as he hums, licking at his already slick lips. _Now, why don’t you stand up?_

Sidon does so, letting Link go and almost stumbling from a sudden dizziness. A hurried, small hand takes hold of Sidon’s own to lead him a little further back on the dam, a place slightly less risky. Link stands up before him, pushing his prince against one of the luminous stone pillars for support, sighing contentedly as he shifts closer to him.

 _Look at that, I don’t even have to get on my knees,_ Link signs, rather appreciative of his prince’s monstrous height. Rather than an obstacle, he always saw it as something exceptional, a mountain he could climb with just enough tries.

“I must admit it’s very convenient to have you so close- Hnn-” The lascivious swipe of Link’s tongue against his slit wipes the smirk off of Sidon’s face, his entire body jolting at the sensation he had missed so much. Link’s hands settle onto the prince’s hips, keeping him in place as he takes an excruciatingly long time to lick along it.

“L-Link,” Sidon stutters, trying his hardest to not push himself against his lover’s talented tongue. “Do not tease me like this…”

The Hylian grins as he licks once again, his movements only growing slower. Sidon’s heart is already racing in his chest, almost bursting when Link gives a flick of his tongue, humming in appreciation of his lover’s reactions. Sidon feels himself swell, swallowing back his sounds for now as Link’s mouth becomes all the more insistent. How can he do all this while standing up?

It only takes a few more delicious swipes of his lover’s tongue for his cocks to slowly emerge out of his slit, already hard and aching for whatever comes next. Link contemplates them for a few seconds, then moving without warning to briefly swirl his tongue around one of the heads, kissing at it playfully.

“Oh Goddesses-” Sidon’s composure falters until it’s gone, his teeth sinking into his lower lip and his voice leaving him uncontrollably. This is so much already, the sudden absence of something to satisfy his carnal needs causing him to consider begging for Link’s attention.

Y _ou like it?_ Link signs, looking up at him with a proud grin. Of course he can be proud of himself for rendering him so desperate. _Want me to keep going?_

“Yes, please,” Sidon utters, twitching in anticipation and feeling himself unravel. Standing up becomes difficult for him, despite having his back against the pillar - He’s not about to stop Link from what he’s doing, though.

The Hylian, after a few more tantalizing movements of his tongue, finally opens his mouth wide, wrapping his lips around one of his lover’s cocks and pushing himself onto it slowly. Sidon lets out a gasp, one of his hands moving to settle itself on top of Link’s head. He keeps it there without forcing anything, letting him go at his own pace for now as a sharp tooth bites at his lower lip. It had been so long since he’s felt this, a sensation that Link would always happily give him.

And there’s always this particular feeling that bubbles inside him, a instinctive response to Link’s advances that would have him grow rough if he were to free himself of his imaginary shackles. He usually saves it for when Link wants it, and it’s a wonder that the Hylian allows him in the first place.

Link moves slowly at first, only getting half of Sidon’s length into his mouth. It already feels amazing, and Sidon can hear himself letting out a shaky sigh while the Hylian looks up at him from under, his eyes deeply focused onto his face. Being watched as he tries his hardest to not squirm has his face flushing, but Link appreciates it greatly - if he didn’t have his mouth full, Sidon is sure his lover would be grinning in satisfaction.

Link’s head moves back and forth, accelerating as his hand strokes what his lips won’t reach just yet. The prince can hardly prevent his fingers from twitching, entwining themselves with Link’s hair, pulling him closer ever so slightly. His lips reach further, and Link hums around him, sending a vibration through the prince’s core, already burning with undying lust.

“Ah-” Sidon breathes out as he feels himself going deeper down his lover’s mouth, leaking against his tongue. Link sucks it all up, gradually going forward, barely choking when Sidon’s cock reaches the back of his throat. His other length rests against the Hylian’s cheek, leaving a slick trail against his skin.

For now Link focuses only on one of them, shoving it deeper down his throat, his brow creasing in mild discomfort for just a short moment before his eyelids flutter open once again. The amazement sparkles in Sidon’s eyes as they take in the sight when he realizes that his lover’s nose is pressing against his scales, and there’s no more for him to swallow.

“You’re… wonderful,” Sidon utters, hardly believing that anyone could ever go that far with him. He already knew that the Hylian was far from ordinary, after all. “You do not have to do any more than this, if it is too much,” he says, petting his lover’s hair with a sigh.

Link replies with another frown, instead doing the exact opposite of what Sidon suggested - He pulls back, until his lips reach the tip, pushing Sidon all the way inside his mouth until it hits the back of his throat once more. It has the Zora’s entire body trembling, the sudden sensation forcing a startled moan out of him.

Link’s head moves back and forth, sucking him off with satisfying sounds while the prince’s knees grow weaker. It’s all Link needs to do to conquer him completely, stealing his soul and making him his, and Sidon would do absolutely _anything_ for him. He would love to praise his lover for his daring perseverance, to let him know just how _incredible_ it feels, but it’s becoming difficult to speak while the Hylian gives him what he believes is the best blowjob he’s ever had.

A whine releases itself from Sidon’s throat, his mouth tightly shut to somewhat stifle it when Link pulls back completely, his tongue linked to the head of his cock by a string of saliva and precome. Not only is he talented, he looks _gorgeous,_ and Sidon can’t help but give an affectionate caress to his cheek, wiping off the mess that his other length had made. The Hylian takes the time to breathe again, keeping his hand around Sidon’s shaft without moving it. He moves closer again, placing the tip onto his tongue and letting his hands free as he signs.

 _Go for it, baby,_ Link commands, setting his hands onto Sidon’s hips without force. Sidon’s eyes snap open, the desire of being swallowed up again too much to handle now that Link offers himself like this.

He holds his head with trembling hands, keeping him in place before making a single movement. His mind is too hazy to hesitate at this point, and he rocks his hips forwards, thrusting into his lover’s mouth and reaching his throat.

Link moans around him in surprise, his eyebrows raising at the sudden feeling. His nails aren’t digging into the prince’s hips, meaning Sidon can go on - he pulls back slowly, soon sliding his cock between Link’s lips once again.

“Oh, my love,” Sidon pants, his head throwing back, and he finds himself completely unable to stop his tail from wagging. It hits the pillar incessantly, wrapping itself around it for support while he fucks Link’s face, groaning through his teeth every time he reaches deeper.

His pace accelerates as he subconsciously grabs at the Hylian’s hair, tugging it to keep him in place and to have him hum around him once again. Link’s eyes water as he takes it all in, each of his sounds pushing Sidon to give him even more. “So good-” the prince whispers in between grunts, looking down to make sure his lover is alright - he slows down for a moment to give him some respite, but Link is back to pushing his head forward, keeping Sidon on his tongue and sucking the soul out of him.

It earns him a string of breathless moans from the prince as he sways, finding it difficult to keep a balance. He somehow finds the strength to pull at his hair once again despite this, abruptly thrusting into his mouth while Link’s fingers twitch against the prince’s thighs. It feels heavenly, even better than what he’d imagined during his nights alone.

It’s only when Link digs his nails into his hips that Sidon comes back to his senses, stopping his movements and letting go of Link’s head. The Hylian pulls back with a wet sound, catching his breath and letting his mouth hang for just a moment. He wipes at his lips, his gaze moving back to meet Sidon’s darkened eyes, a lecherous grin spreading across his face.

 _You can’t come yet,_ he signs, his mouth so tantalizingly close to the Zora’s length that the frustration almost hurts. A needy whimper escapes between Sidon’s teeth, something he does his best to conceal.

“You are going to kill me, my darling,” he says, his tail letting go of the pillar and perking up with interest. “Please, what do you want me to do?”

Link hums as he undoes his belt buckle, undressing completely to reveal his arousal. He’s already hard as a rock, just from having his mouth used like this… The Hylian must’ve been impatient.

 _Get on the bed over there,_ Link signs again, pointing to the blue waterbed in the middle of Rutala dam. Sidon is sure it was never put there for people to have sex onto, but he can’t be bothered with that for now, not when Link gestures him to move towards it. _You’ll wait until I’m ready to ride you._

Sidon’s breathes hitches in his throat at the words, his tail flicking in excitement. He wastes no time finding his way there, lying onto the mattress and watching as Link rummages through his pouch. He takes out a small bottle, bringing it with himself as he kneels in front of his prince who raises himself on his elbows.

“You were planning to bed me as soon as you came back, weren’t you?” Sidon asks while Link pours the lubricant onto his fingers and coating them with it. He wears a proud smirk the whole time, nodding as he moves closer to his lover, kissing and biting at his lower lip until Sidon can’t help but gasp.

Sidon’s hands move to grab at Link’s hips, closing the infuriating distance between them. The Hylian brings a hand behind himself, and the expression on his face is enough for Sidon to realize he’s already starting to work on relaxing himself.

“Ah…” Link breathes out, his glossy eyes still focusing onto Sidon’s voracious stare. The Zora couldn’t help it even he wanted to - if only his lover could move closer, so Sidon could have a taste of him, to paint him with bite marks that would let everyone know just _who_ had been allowed to have the beautiful Hylian champion for himself. Not that everyone didn’t already know, seeing how proudly Link would walk around the domain with his neck uncovered to show off his scars.

“How cute,” Sidon murmurs, sprinkling kisses onto Link’s forehead as the Hylian thrusts his own fingers inside himself. Link does his best to kiss at the prince’s jaw, nibbling at his scales, stifling a moan when he reaches a sensitive spot. “I cannot wait to feel how good you are, my sweet Link, always so eager to take me in…”

The praise has Link’s ears bending down, growing flushed as his blood races. It encourages him to slide another finger in, pushing back against it and burying his face against the prince’s chest. Sidon slowly reaches for Link’s aching cock, as it had been completely forgotten since the beginning - it must feel so jarring, to refrain himself from giving any sort of relief until Sidon is inside him.

And the simple contact has Link’s body jerking, his shoulders raising in surprise. He sighs as if he’d been waiting for this for too long, already leaking onto his lover’s hand as his head hangs down. Sidon listens carefully, stroking him slowly and kissing at his sensitive ear, feeling his own arousal growing almost painfully. Link is taking a little more time to prepare himself than usual, but he supposes that won’t hurt - he just has to be a little more patient, that’s all.

He does pull his fingers out after some time, steadying his breathing for a few seconds. Sidon watches him as the Hylian moves backwards, until his ass is pressed against both of Sidon’s lengths.

Except, he doesn’t let himself get filled just yet. He takes hold of one of them, grinding against it as it slides right past his hole. The prince shudders, wishing so desperately that Link would take him in, too impatient to be satisfied with just this.

“Link…” Sidon sighs his lover’s name, his desire showing in quick thrusts of his hips between Link’s cheeks. “You seem really keen on making me beg today...”

Link lets out a chuckle, only grinding harder and letting the tip of Sidon’s cock brush his entrance ever so slightly. Despite his behavior, Sidon can still tell how badly the Hylian wants this, how difficult it is to restrain himself.

Link raises himself up, looking down at his prince and licking his lips in excitement. Sidon feels powerless under him, completely submitted to Link’s will. The Hylian frees his own hands, his eyes locking with Sidon’s own before he signs.

_Then beg._

Sidon feels his blood rushing to his face, a searing warmth overcoming him. How can Link tease him so much when it’s already been so long since they’ve been in each other’s arms? Is he really craving to hear the prince’s requests so much that he would still make himself wait?

But it doesn’t matter for now - Sidon needs it _badly_ , and he doesn’t mind letting Link know.

“... Please, Link,” Sidon murmurs, jerking his hips up in hopes to find some friction against the Hylian’s body. It has Link humming lightly, looking down and biting at his lower lip. “I need it. I need _you._ ”

 _What do you need me to do?_ Link signs, somewhat still able to keep a composure that feels almost unnerving to see. _Tell me more, honey._

“Ah,” Sidon’s voice trembles, desperate sounds parting his lips as they escape him. “Please ride me. I cannot take it anymore,” he says, settling his hands onto the Hylian’s hips and gently pushing. “I promise I’ll be good.”

 _There you go,_ Link signs to him, _finally_ reaching back to wrap a hand around one of Sidon’s cocks. What the prince doesn’t expect is the movement he makes to take the other, lining the two of them with his hole and jolting in pleasure.

“Link!” Sidon’s grip on his hips tightens, claws digging into his skin and finding Link’s eyes. They shine under the natural light, his pupils tracing the lines of Sidon’s face and neck, the curves of his lips as the prince starts to lose focus. “Are you truly going to try to take the both of them?” He asks, feeling himself twitch at the idea. Link replies to this with a stifled moan as he pushes himself further onto Sidon’s cocks, finally letting the two of them enter him.

“Oh- Link, this is…” He doesn’t have time to finish his sentence before Link slowly sits himself onto him, grunting as Sidon stretches him more than he’s ever had before. Being inside of him after so long feels like sweet victory, and It feels tighter than ever, his walls still welcoming him impatiently. The prince can’t help but pant louder and louder as Link goes down, forcing the air out of him and causing him to throw his head back.

“ _Fuck_ , Link,” the Zora accidentally slips out, watching his lover do his best to take all of him as he grinds his teeth together in what seems to be a mixture of pain and pleasure. Sidon caresses Link’s hips in hopes of soothing him, wordlessly encouraging him until the Hylian is filled completely.

Link catches his breath, his knees already trembling from the overwhelming intrusion. He swallows hard, fluttering his eyelids open to look down at his prince once again.

 _I told you I would do it,_ Link signs, and Sidon truly never thought it was even possible. As enthusiastic as Link had been in his letter, the Zora had taken it with a grain of salt - then again, Link is absolutely reckless in bed, and he never ceases to impress.

“Remind me to never doubt you again,” Sidon chuckles, giving a few tentative jolts of his hips. Link is impossibly tight around him, around _all_ of him, a new sensation that could most likely turn him into a noisy, sinful mess if Link were to move.

And the Hylian must be reading his thoughts, because that’s exactly what he does; He slowly raises himself back up until he feels too empty for his liking, soon slamming himself right back down onto Sidon’s cocks with a torn moan that echoes back from the cliffs.

Link is in control for now. He repeats the movement, fucking himself onto the prince while Sidon can barely do anything but watch and let himself lose every ounce of decency he’s constantly forced to have. It seems so easy for the Hylian to affect him this way, to bring out his prince’s hidden facets as he revels in the growls that rumble in his chest.

Words are hard to find, especially when Link clenches around him, the movements of his legs becoming erratic as pushing himself up and down makes itself more and more difficult.

“I love you-” Sidon’s mouth hangs when Link gives a few jagged movements of his hips against Sidon’s lap, using the prince’s leaking lengths to reach an amazingly sweet spot and pleasuring himself like this. “-so much, my pearl, my dearest one,” he utters, his teeth aching to taste his lover once again.

Link uses his hands to sign, still somehow managing to move his hips as a few desperate sounds drip out of his mouth. _You’re such a romantic, even when you rail me,_ he signs with trembling hands, soon placing them back onto the prince’s stomach and slowing down his movements.

“Are your legs too tired?” Sidon asks with a concerned expression, running his fingers around  Link’s waist and tracing slow circles with his thumbs. “Do you want me to take it from here?”

Link nods quickly, his body now searing hot after the efforts. The day must’ve been long for him already, after climbing through Lanayru to come and see his prince, and now this - Sidon can’t blame him. The prince slowly raises himself up, taking hold of Link’s ass and bending down to kiss at the Hylian’s lips. He sighs against the Zora’s lips, wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck and letting himself be guided through the rest of it.

“You’re perfect,” Sidon whispers to his pointed ear, and it flicks in response - he places a kiss onto it, slowly raising Link up along his lengths, only to push him back down with a grunt. He’s so light, so easy to move around, and Sidon loves to take advantage of it. He grunts as his lover’s tightness envelops him again, rolling his eyes behind his lids when Link’s scent reaches him. It’s been so long since he’s felt it, long enough to have him yearning for it during each second of his days.

Link’s legs desperately try to wrap themselves around Sidon’s back, but to no avail - they’re too tired, too numb to do anything aside from twitching every time the prince pushes him harder onto his cocks and draws choked moans out of his hanging mouth. Link tries his best to close the distance between their lips, soon capturing Sidon’s own into a messy kiss, somewhat stifling his voice into it. Sidon had almost forgotten they’re outside, and that someone might be looking for him - he had spent quite some time at the dam, after all. He keeps going despite this, provoking whatever reaction he can obtain from his small lover, completely unconcerned whether someone found them out or not.

“Ah-” Link whimpers, holding tighter onto his prince and muffling his voice against the crook of his neck. The Hylian’s neck is so close to Sidon’s teeth, the scars from a month ago almost faded away already. He would love to mark him again, to have him squirming at the sensation of the sharp teeth sinking into his flesh.

“My darling, Link,” Sidon whispers in between groans as he kisses at the underside of the Hylian’s jaw. His pace accelerates, punching the air out of Link’s lungs as he tries to keep himself alert. “May I bite you?”

Link barely waits for Sidon to finish his sentence before nodding vigorously, tilting his head to the side and presenting him the base of his neck where Sidon always found what he desired, the rush of adrenaline that came with Link’s taste on his tongue as he consumed him.

Sidon licks at his skin, feeling it shudder while his pupils grow all the wider. Link’s nails dig into his back, pulling him impossibly closer as though they could become one like this, fusing with each other so they could never be separated again.

The prince can’t wait any longer - his mouth opens wide, his teeth replacing his tongue to bury them into his lover, and it feels _heavenly_. The feeling of Link’s flesh being pierced, the blood reaching his lips and staining them as he tries to drink it up; It all sharpens his senses, savoring each and every part of Link until he’s sated. The chemicals in his brain act up, throwing his consciousness into a pit of embers, turning his eyes almost completely black.

He needs _more_.

Sidon’s movements slowly come to a halt, something that confuses the Hylian greatly enough that he displays a look of sheer concern. Link looks at him through half-lidded eyes, badly wanting to ask about the sudden interruption. The prince stays silent aside from his panting, pulling himself out of Link and carefully laying him down on his back.

“I… hope you do not mind me finishing you like this,” Sidon whispers to him, lining up his cocks with Link’s entrance once again. He kisses at the fresh bite mark, moving until his terrifyingly entrancing gaze focuses onto Link’s deep blue eyes.

“I want to fuck you until you can’t walk,” he says, and the entire upper part of Link’s body flushes red while he bites his lower lip in anticipation. It’s what the Hylian wanted, and Sidon had guessed it all, with his shackles now removed to let him grow rough.

 _As long as you come inside me,_ Link signs, still somehow finding it in himself to act so smugly. The prince wastes no time pushing himself in again, overwhelming Link with it and dragging a loud moan out of him.

He takes complete control over him, thrusting harder and faster, holding Link’s wrists together to keep him from writhing too much. His other hand reaches for the Hylian’s neck, slender fingers gently wrapping themselves around his throat to cut the air out of him. Sidon’s sense are acute enough to know that Link is close, and the breath control always helps to throw him over the edge.

“Come for me, my love,” Sidon utters, keeping his eyes on him, watching every flutter of his lover’s lashes and kissing at his slick lips. A string of pitiful sound escape Link’s lips, mounting in volume, and it only takes a few more thrusts for him to clench around his lover as he throws his head back, shuddering in release. His come sprays onto his abdomen, leaving him looking dirty, messy, and Sidon wants to _devour_ him.

The friction onto both of his lengths is too good for Sidon to last much longer. He uses Link’s hole to finish, still pounding into him as he grunts in intense pleasure. Link looks up at him still, taking the last bit of strength he has left to spread his legs even wider, welcoming anything that his prince will give him. And Goddesses, it feels so _good_ \- his hands leave the Hylian’s wrist, instead holding tightly onto his thighs and digging his claws into the sensitive skin.

The pace of his movements soon comes to something slower, more irregular, and he grits his teeth. A groan escapes him as he climaxes, a hot mess filling Link up just like he asked, and it’s so much that it drips out of him and onto the sheets.

There are no words to describe the pure bliss that overcomes the prince, the way it courses through him and has him panting, utterly satisfied, completely exhausted. It takes a bit of time for him to come down from his almost beastly state, his irises slowly retracting to a normal size.

They’re both about to fall against the bed and pass out at this point, despite it being the middle of the afternoon.

“Incredible,” Sidon sighs, slowly pulling out of his lover, still stupefied by the fact that Link had managed to take all of him this time. Link whimpers when he finds himself empty again, his legs falling onto the bed, feeling tingly all over. The prince feels his heart swell at the sight, smiling fondly as he bends down. “Are you alright, my love?”

Link nods slowly. _I should go on long journeys more often if it means I can experience that again,_ he signs with a tired smile across his features, only laughing when Sidon replies with a pouty expression.

“I know you will have to leave again soon, but for now, will you spend some time with me?” He asks, bringing a hand to caress his lover’s cheek. Link leans into the touch, humming in contentedness, lightly kissing at the prince’s palm.

 _That’s what I came here for,_ he signs, _and even if I leave again, we still have the letters, don’t we?_

Sidon lets out a tired chuckle, one barely audible that Link can still feel resonating in his chest. He takes Link’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together as he lies down at his side.

“Yes,” he murmurs, “we still have the letters.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please dont try this at home


End file.
